New Change
by fdaleny214
Summary: what happens to Bella when she loses her parnets, and is heading to Forks for a dance off...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Since the day I was born, my life seemed to be changing in the blink of an eye. My parents got a divorce when I had turned 10. At the age of 12 both my parents died from a car crash. They were on their way to see me dance at a completion. I have been dancing since the age of 7. It was hard when I had started, but I practiced and became better.

Dancing was a way for me to express who I was and what mood I was in. I loved dancing because dancing was a way for me to think, for my future, how to control the unstoppable. I loved how one move would lead into another and make everything so much more meaning.

Over the years I had become better at dancing, I wasn't falling. I had become stronger physically mentally. I am able to see myself and pretty, and different. I wasn't normal because my life wasn't normal for teenage kids who were my age. Other people didn't have to raise themselves; they didn't need to get a job just to pay for the bills. Teenage kids my age had to deal with school and grades and nothing else.

I have been taking care of myself for a while now, and I knew what needed to be done for me to reach my dreams. It was hard but it was a challenge.

Dancing was a way for me to get out of the pain of losing my parents, making me feel numb only feeling the wind in my hair, and heart pounding so hard, and hearing the soft music that seemed to calm me down.

Over the years I had won so many dance compotation that my room was filled with trophies, awards and pins.

The phone ringing that I had forgotten that I was in my own home.

"Hello" I said.

"May I speak with Bella Swan"? A lady said.

"This is her, how can I help you?" I asked a little worried.

"This is Lucy from Jillard. I am calling because we have one spot open and two students who are interested in the position. So this is totally random. I am going to need you to move to Forks, and you will meet with a lady name Jessica. She will help you in everything you need. I need you their within one week. In 2 month, there will be a compotation, and whoever wins will win the spot. The only problem is that the other person is not able to travel, so we thought you would move over there."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I might be going to Jillard. That was always the school I wanted to go. I cannot believe that was given this chance to fulfill my dreams of becoming a pro dancer, and studying dance in the best school in the world.

I ran to my room, and packed my clothes, and headed to the airport heading to Forks Washington.

I went to the clerk.

"Hello, I am here to purchase a ticket to Forks, Washington. " I said looking at the clerk name, Tanya.

"Name Please" she said looking at me, trying to guess who I was.

"Isabella Swan, but prefer Bella."

She looked at her computer and had a smile on her face.

"Here are your ticked. Mrs. Swan."

"You are all set, Mrs. Swan. You want to hurry up before your plane leaves and don't worry everything has been taken care of."

Wow, the school must want me to really go to their school because it seemed that they paid for my ticket.

I left the teller and headed to my gate waiting for my life to change for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was like my dreams were right in front of me and it was my duty or my heart that wanted to take it. I worked so hard to get where I am heading and I wasn't going to let anything get in my way of getting it. I am sure that the other person worked hard like I was.

I don't know what to expect from the other person because everyone is different. So the person could be better than me and I may not even realize it.

I wanted to live in New York to see the city that never sleeps, the lights, and see that there was always something to do at night. I wanted to be walking down Wall Street, fashion world, and see what else New York has to offer me. I wanted to be myself and nothing else. I wasn't normal, I was just me and I am proud of who I am as a person, a female person.

If things were different, would I be the same, would I have the same dreams as I do now? How much would I change? Would I change for the better or the worse? My life hasn't been easy but it made me to who I am today.

Everything we experienced in life taught us that life is not always easy and it is up to us to make of what we have.

Who would be this person I will be competing against? Who was this person? Was this person female or male? How does this person look?

I wasn't nervous at all. I looked at my shaking hands, what am I saying, I am nervous. What if I lose this battle? That would be no Jillard, no New York. No Thanksgiving parade at Times Square, or new years in Times Square sharing with the person I was meant to be with.

I wanted it all, seeing the smiles on their faces watching the parade, or seeing the ball drop in Times Square and sharing with my boyfriend or husband.

I am waiting for my luggage to come, but I didn't have a lot. I only had two bags that I had packed because I didn't know what I needed. I couldn't believe I was here and it made it all worthwhile.

"Bella"

Someone yelled from behind me.

"Hello my name is Jessica. I am here to help you in any way possible."

This must be her, the one I am suppose to meet.

"Yes that's me." I said with a smile.

"Let's get your bags, and take you home."

I grabbed my bags and headed out the airport and heading into the real world once again.

I followed her to her car, and headed towards Forks.

"Ok, this is a lot to take in. I know, don't worry me and the rest of the student have your back. I am taking you to your house. The house you use to live in is still standing there. My friend and I helped put the house together, so you have everything you need. There is food there; the bills that were left behind were paid. So you don't need to worry about that. We had a family that helped us out with everything. I cannot wait for you to meet them. They are a really nice family. And another thing is you need to attend the school here so you can compete. The person who is competing has to be living in the school area and attend the school in Forks. We have the house done so that is out of the question. Don't worry I pulled a few strings to get you into the school system."

I couldn't believe that I had to attend school here. When I left, I left my whole life behind. I had visited my father from time to time, but never stood for long. The house that I once knew will bring back memories.

The times I would cook, because his cooking almost burns the house down. I would do all the cleaning and the cooking and sometimes I would do the bills. I was use to paying the bills, because of my mother. When I was living with her I would pay the bills because she wouldn't take them seriously. I had to make sure that we had almost everything we needed to make this life work for us. I had to grow up early because I felt like I had to take on the responsibilities.

The house looked the same with a few touch up. It brought tears to my eyes because this would always be the home to me no matter what.

"Before I go, this is everything you need to start school tomorrow." She handed me the paper work and left.

**A/N REVIEW. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER... FDALENY214**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe that today was the day. I would start a new school and meet new people.

How would they react to me? Would they like me or would they hate me?

I didn't really care if they hated me or liked me because all I cared for was my dreams.

I got off my bed and started to my day before I started school.

Driving to school was easier than done, with no problems of getting lost. I pulled to the school parking lot and notice that the school was almost filled. The only parking left was next to a shiny silver Volvo, and next to that was a yellow Porsche. They must be rich for them to have those kinds of cars.

I pulled out my paperwork and headed to my first class waiting for this day to be over, really over. I couldn't wait for this day of attention to be over. I didn't really like being the center of attention. I had problems with it in the past but then remembered that dancing would always calm me down and made me forget where I was.

I wanted this day to stop, and for me to be in my safe place where nothing would bother me. I wanted to express what I felt for the day. I wanted to forget the outside world where it was just me and my dancing and the music. Where I knew who I really was. I didn't need sound today what I was feeling, all I needed was moves. Moves to express when I was mad, or when I was sad, or just for the fact I needed to feel me for once.

I wanted to dance these nerves off. I wanted to feel calm when nothing would touch me. I just wanted to feel safe for the first time in my life.

"Bella" Jessica yelled coming over to me.

She came over to me and gave me a hug. How nice of her.

She had a smile on her face.

"You made it. I thought you were going to get lost." She said with a little giggle.

She thought that I was going to get lost, but I didn't because I knew my way around.

"Nope I knew where I was going. It is not that hard to get lost. It is common sense."

Out of the corner of my eye was this beautiful girl, pale skin, short spiky hair, more like a pixie. She looked like she was really happy.

Who was this lady? Who had brought a smile to my face?

Jessica noticed me starting at her and faced me.

"Her name is Alice Cullen."

She came over to us like she had heard our conversation the whole time.

"Hello Bella, my name is Alice of course. Would you and Jessica like to sit with us and the rest of my family?"

She looked at me like she knew the answer already.

"Yes I guess that is alright with me, and of course Jessica would come too."

It was like time was slowing down on purpose and I didn't like it one bit. I wanted to get to know more about Alice. It was like we were best of friends. It was like we instantly clicked together.

It was happy about meeting her family for some odd reason. I couldn't understand it. It was like I knew who they were but I never meet them.

It was time, time for me to branch out and meet new people. I walked through the cafeteria doors and noticed everyone was looking at me.

I was the town gossip of this town. I guess nothing really happened here, so something as a new person would make the headlines news.

"Bella Swan the daughter of Charlie Swan daughter returns for a dance off."

I had seen Alice seating at the table with Jessica talking about something. I couldn't really tell what they were talking about.

They had seen me and motioned for me to come over and wait for the rest of her family to come.

I turned around and gasp

Coming through those same doors were the most inhumanly possible people, all looking the same? Pales faces, eyes of gold and by most part they looked like gods. It was like they were telling a story when they walked in through those doors.

How can a group of family just walk into here and tell us a story.

They were 2 males, 1 female. The female who I was guessing Rose, because she looked like a Rosaline to me. She had blonde hair past her shoulders; she walked as if she was saying bow down to me. I am much better then you. The guy who was next to her was muscular guy who looked like he was into sports, as he was all about the looks. Just by saying he was the kid in the family because he looked like the type to play with his food. The blonde guy who looked like he was in pain all the time, looked like he came out of the civil war, walking as if he was riding into war. He was from the south.

Over the past years I had gotten to read people really well. I was able to get almost there life story just by looking at them and I was always right.

They came closer to the table where we were sitting at. They all looked at us as if we were crazy just by seating next to them.

Alice turned to me and said.

"Bella, this is the rest of my family. This is." she didn't get to finish because I cut her off.

"I know this is Jasper, and he is from the south, and looks like he just came from the war. You, Alice are his match. Then this is Emmet, who loves to play games and plays with his food. Then there is Rose who looks like if looks can kill, who only thinks about herself and no one else. Then there is Edward, who loves his piano and listens to classical music, such has Debussy."

Confusion plastered across their faces, as if I had done something out of the ordinary. I looked over to Jessica who raised her eyebrow.

"What?" I glared at them.

"How did you know all that?" Edward said looking at me with intensity as if he was trying to read me.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked them. They nodded.

"I am a witch, a supernatural witch." Surprised crossed each of their faces, and Emmet had the biggest smirk on his face. This was easier than I thought possible.

I laughed so much that I fell to the ground because of their surprise.

"I am not a witch. I just wanted to see your reaction would be and it worked because it was totally hilarious and by the looks on Emmet's face had a smile on his face, like he was going to do something." I couldn't stop laughing. They must think I am crazy.

"Look this is the truth, I just know things. I don't need to think about nothing, and it just comes to me out of the blue."

Alice came over to me and pulled me to the seat and the rest of the family followed. All eyes were still on me as if I were about to do something.

"Guys this is Bella and she is here for a dance off, with someone from this school and she is going to win she will be able to attend Juilliard in New York. I don't know who the other person is but we will find out soon enough."

Coming through the doors was a female who looked like she owned the school. She had almost every person following her and dressing like her. From what I can tell she was one of them, the popular one, and the one who made everyone's life a living hell.

"Well, well, look at who we have here. The infamous Bella Swan coming back." She said it with so much hate and it bothered me. No one I mean no one talks to me like that.

"Just so we are on the same I am Lauren and I am the one who will be competing for the same spot as you. So don't get your hopes high because I always get what I want, and I want that spot at Juilliard. So look out because I will beat you. I am so much better then you."

Hell no, she doesn't know who I am and she doesn't get to speak to me like that. I deserve respect. I am not going to stoop to her level.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that? You don't know me and I surely don't know you. So you cannot be going to other people and talk to them like that. "I looked at her with a glare, and scary one because she flinched.

Out of the corner of my eye I had seen Emmet trying not to laugh.

"Bella, I love you already. You are one feisty girl." He said with a smile on his face.

Rose gave him a glare letting him know his mistake.

There is always one way to settle this kind of hostilely. I got out of my seat and made my way over to her table and handed her my hat.

When a dancer wears a hat, and hands it to another opponent it meant battle. The hat symbolizes who we are and what we do as dancer. Mine had colors of everything that meant something to me and had poses from dances that I grew to love. So handing it to another opponent meant something really big. It was like you were fighting for your dignity. When the opponent accepts the battle they take the hat into their hands and return it to the owner.

Laura looked at me as if I was crazy for doing something like this. She took the hat out of my hand and placed it into her hands and returned letting me know it was on.

I went back to the table where Jessica and the rest of the Cullen's were seating. I had seen smiles cross their faces as I got closer to them.

"What?" I was a little irritated about this, giving me the silent treatment.

"I gotta say Bella you have some balls on you. Even thought you are a female, because no one would ever have the guts to go up against her." I smiled because I knew I would be the only one to put her into her place. She needs to show respect.

**A/N REIVEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK,,,,,, FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER. FDALENY214**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I looked around the cafeteria; all eyes were on me as if I was doing something really dangerous. In my head right now it did seem a little dangerous but I didn't care one bit. I was not nervous al all; I was use to battling people.

When I battle them I would learn about them more. It was like they were expressing who they were in a form of moves, and it was my way of interpreting of what they were trying to say. With every step a dancer took meant something, mad, sad, happy, depressed, scared or sometimes nervous. The many times that I had battle in the past I had one, not because I was better than them, it was how I expressed my self and made it who I really am.

I moved everything to the side on the table and stood on top of the table.

"Hello everyone, my name is Bella Swan and most of you know me and some don't. I use to live here with my dad, before he had passed away. So here I am today and here because I will be competing for a spot in Juilliard, and there is one spot. So I am here competing against Lauren for the spot. I am going to be battling her because I know it is not right for her to treat people the way she does and no one ever speaks to me like the way she did. So I am going to give her a piece of my mind. So here before I will be battling her head on. I want everyone with a clear mind to vote. I want every one of you to vote for the winner. At the end of the battle you will scream for the winner, the loudest one will win."

Everyone was looking at me with smiles on their faces because they knew I was right.

I got off the table and made my way to the Cullen table. They had smiles on their faces as if they knew the outcome of the battle.

"I bet Bella will win this one. 100 hundreds on her." Jasper said talking in his southern accent.

Emmet and Jasper were taking money out as if they were betting.

"You guys bet?" I asked them looking at them.

"Yeap we do it any chance we get. I bet that you will win this battle and Emmet things you won't win, so I am betting high." He said pointing to Emmet as if he was trying to get him into trouble.

"Don't worry I know I will win this, because I knew I have the strength and confidence that I need. I may not know the future of all, but I do know to always trust myself."

I went to my chair and got ready, taking my shirt off with my sports bra on, thank god I always planned ahead. I always liked dancing with only my sports bra because it was always easier, putting my hat on and my gloves that I had gotten out of my school bag. I made sure that my sneakers were on tightly.

I turned around and had seen he shock faces of Edward and the rest of his family looking at me as if I was crazy for taking my shirt. I wasn't showing nothing expect my stomach is that a crime. I do have a great stomach, a nice and lean toned stomach.

I could feel one set of eyes still looking at me.

Edward was looking at me as if I was his. Was I his?

His eyes were black as if he was fighting his inner demon. I really didn't care because I was use to everyone quaking at me.

I went towards where she was and pushed the table to the side to make room for us to dance.

She extended her hand out for me to share, let the games begin. I didn't realize that music was already playing.

We both stared at each other before we started. This is how it works, when we start we always begin at the same time, then it goes to the alone battle, which was always the person who was born.

That would be me. Laura was born in Seattle and i was born here at Forks, so this makes it my hometown.

**E.P.O.V**

Wow, what can I say, she looked amazing. Her body that told her what kind of her person she was. She had the body of a god. She had a toned stomach that made me want to worship her, in any way possible. She even had a belly ring on, and I had never seen on a person. Everything about her body told her that she was strong, that she could handle anything that came her way. She was proud of her body by how she moved and how she presented herself to the world.

Before she had left I had seen her back and gasp. She had marks up and down her body as if she was hurt. It looked bad, and deep. She had the scars that run up and down her back as if she was defending herself from something, but failed. I couldn't believe that someone would hurt her that way. I wanted to be the one to take away those scars. Did she know what happened? Would she talk about it?

I took a closer look at her back and notice something dark and big. In the middle of her back were 2 initials.

E.C

I didn't understand what that meant. I would ask her later after I enjoyed the show that was going to happen.

I looked at Alice and tried to read her.

"You need to stay out of my head, and don't double cross me ever again."

She winked at me, and I would never double cross her because I knew what that would entitle.

I had forgotten where we were because out of nowhere I had heard music, and noticed that it was coming from out table. I followed here the sound was coming from, which was Alice.

I looked at the scene in front of me and noticed they were warming up. Bella was stretching her legs using the table, putting her arms behind her back and making sure she had her breathing under control. The way her muscle flexed when she was stretching was making me feel things that I thought weren't possible. I was new to this whole new life.

They were facing each other and started dancing at the same time, making sure the keep eye contact at all times.

Laura had stopped dancing and looked at Bella dancing.

She had moves like no other person ever. She made me smile, making me want to join her on the dance floor. The way she moved from one move to the next with flawless transition. The way she would pop, see her whole body move and react to every movement and every sound. It was like she was saying who she was as a person and wasn't going to back down. She danced with so much confidence that I didn't need Jasper to read her feeling. It was like I knew what she was feeling at that exact moment. Seeing her face with a smile on her face made me realize she didn't need to think about what she was going to do. It was like she knew what she wanted and when.

Laura on the other hand wasn't like Bella. She mostly cared for if her ass was shaking the right way, or her boobs were showing enough. She wasn't like Bella in her dancing. She was more about her looked and how she presented herself to the world. Her dancing was nowhere near Bella's was. Bella made it look like she had being doing it forever, and made it look easier. I would say Bella would win this dance flat out. Bella was a perfect dancer in many ways; she deserved to get the spot in New York.

Bella dancing showed that she knew more than just the normal battling dance moves. She had showed she was diverse in many ways. She had moves from all types of dancing, and made it fit her. She had moves from tap, and ballet, break dancing, step dancing, and so much more. How can this beautiful lady know these moves? I had to know this lady more.

**B.P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that she called what she just did dancing. It was more of a slutty kind of dancing. She just moved as if she was trying to seduce someone and it wasn't working. I had forgotten we were in school with an audience. All I kept on hearing was

"GO BELLA"

With them saying that made me happy, and made me more confident.

We had finished and I looked over to her and noticed that she was glaring. Finally she understood that I was going to win this, not because I wanted to the slutty one, but because I wanted this more than anything, and I was way better than her. Her so called dancing did nothing for her, who would her that kind of dancing was acceptable because in my book it wasn't.

I pushed the table back over to where it was previously at, and got on the table once again.

"Guys this is all in your hands. You had seen everything I had seen. So it is up to you to make the choice. Make the choice because it was the right one to make and don't feel scared to go against your judgment. I am going to give you time to think about it and come with an answer."

With that said I stood quiet, and noticing everyone was looking at me with surprised written across their faces.

I looked over to the Cullen and noticed the rest of the family and Jessica were smiling at me, expect Rose. What the hell is her problem? I am going to get to the bottom of this.

I had seen Alice getting up making her way over to where I was.

"We need to make pick a winner. Here we have Bella and Laura. I am going to need everyone's attention because this is going too happened once. One side of the room will be Bella's side and the other side would be Laura. I want you guys to pick your winner and make your way over to the side that deserves your vote."

I had never seen everyone move so fast in there life's. In a matter of movements I had seen everyone almost to my side of the room. I looked over to her side and noticed she had 3 people, who I would be able to make out, Tyler, Mike, and the other person I don't know who she is.

I looked over to my side and noticed everyone I had ever met was here, Alice of course, and her families expect Rose. I knew Jessica would pick my side because she was my helper and she knew what I was capable of.

Everyone had calmed down and everything went back to normal as everything didn't happen.

I looked over to my right and had seen a little girl. This little girl was my daughter. How did she get her?

She came over to me and hugged me.

"Mommy, I missed you. And you did an amazing job." She said with a smile on her face. She was only 3 years old but she talked as if she was a five year old.

You see three years ago I had been raped, and I never knew anything about my attacker. I was walking home one day from dancing class and someone came up from behind me and smashed something in face and I blacked out. When I had opened my eyes I had been raped, blood everywhere and marks that were on my back.

I wanted to forget that night because I would always wake up screaming and yelling and sweat across my forehead. It was a living nightmare knowing it could happen again. I wanted to forget that day because it was I who had died, the innocent girl who had lost her parents and who had lost everything about her including her virginity.

"Sweetie, how did you get here because you were staying with Aunt Alice and Uncle Demetri until I came for you?" I said stroking her hair trying to calm her down.

I noticed everyone was staring at us, as if I had lost my mind.

Coming from the back doors of the cafeteria was my brother Demetri, with is baby girl in his arms. I broke out into a smile because I remember when Lizze was that small. I had named her Elizabeth Mary Swan, who was born Feb 14.

"Bella I had to bring her because she wanted to see you and she missed you and she had a bad dream."

Everyone at my table had smiles on their faces, and I just realized that they didn't know I had a girl.

"Hey guys this is my daughter Elizabeth Mary Swan, who is 3 years old, who will be turning 4 in one month." I was proud to be her mother and nothing made me happier than being here for her. She was my everything, and if it wasn't for her pushing me to dance when she started to talk then I wouldn't be here, being so close. Since the day she was born I knew has different. She started to act more mature as she grew up and I didn't really understand it that much.

"Look at mommy Bella flaunting her affair daughter right into our faces." Rose said with so much anger and jealousy in her tone.

"First of all, she is my daughter and I am not flaunting her into anyone faces, and second of all she is not made of an affair. You need think about that before you open your big moth Rosaline l Hale. You don't know nothing about my past, so shit your mouth. "I glared back at her.

She doesn't know who what I went through and she doesn't know me, so who is she to judge me. You don't see me judging people like that.

"Yea right, you are slut that is how she was brought into this world because you had slept with almost every guy." Everyone at the table glared at her, because they knew she was wrong to speak to anyone like that.

"I am not a slut I was raped. You don't know I had been through. You didn't see me when I was waking up in the middle of the night screaming and yelling, waking up to my body sweating. You weren't the one who wanted to kill myself because I felt worthless. I didn't get a chance to defend myself because I blacked out. You didn't have to wake up to blood everywhere, and noticing my back had marks on them. So don't tell me that I was a slut because you don't know what it feels like, to have your whole world change in the blind of an eye, and having something stolen from me that I cannot ever get back, and it will stay with me forever. My parents weren't around to tell me everything was going to be ok, at lest you have a family that loved you. I wasn't even in the best of condition to take care of my daughter. I had no one, until I had found my brother. We haven't spoken to each other since everything happened to our parents. Since the day she was born he has helped me in so many ways."

I had tears in my eyes because that was the first time I had ever talked about what went down to anyone else expects my brother. I pulled my daughter who was sleeping in my arms closer to me trying to calm me down, and it worked.

I can't be here like this; I need somewhere I can go to think about everything. I got up with my daughter and left.

I had nothing for here at the house, so I am going to need a few things.

I noticed that the rest of the Cullen's were following me.

'Bella, don't be like that. I am sorry for how she acted. She didn't have a right to act that way towards you. And for that I am sorry. She can sometimes be a pigheaded, and thinks about herself and no one else."

"So Bella we would like to join you and to get to know you much better." the Cullen's asked looking at me for the answer.

"That would be nice. I have to go shopping to get things for her."

Alice had the biggest smile on her face.

"Don't tell me, you knew I was going to go shopping."

She nodded, I am dead meat.

**a/n review let me know what you think...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It felt like hours being in the mall shopping, but in reality it has only been 1 hour. I had hit so many stores that I had lost count. I tried paying for my items that I had bought for Lizze, but they refused to let me pay for anything. Alice would always beat me when it came to paying. It was like she knew already. I tried to get away from her, it failed.

I had bought so many things curiosity of the Cullen's who had paid for everything don't get me wrong it was a nice gesture but it bothered me a little, and I wasn't going to show that it. She was scary when she didn't get her way, and what made matters worse is the family was laughing at me when I would make the faces.

Being with them brought back another side that I thought that I had lost so many years ago. I had become much happier in a better way, and the fact that I wasn't faking, made everything so much easier. It was a new me in a matter of a day.

I had been alone for a while, until my brother came back, since that time it was just us. I had lived with them for a while but needed to live on my own to get back on my feet. When I had left I had no one and no one ever noticed me or even talked to me and not that I blamed them.

In a way I wanted to forget my past because every time I had looked into my past, all I felt was pain, and sadness, and that is not where I want to be at this moment in my life. I wanted to be happy, with my daughter by my side and my family.

Spending time with the Cullen's made me realize that I consider them friends or even family. It was like they were a part of me from now on. Was this my future with this family? Would I be able to have them in my life even thought that I would be in New York, dancing. I would love for them to be with me, to be my side and to support me in any way possible no matter what.

Was this the new picture I was thinking of? Having a family and knowing that they would love me no matter what.

I knew that my future would be different and it didn't bother me one bit because it would always be a part of who I am as a person.

The one thing that has ne worried is finding the right person for me, to spend the rest of my life with, and being the father figure for my daughter. I wanted her to have everything I had. The parents that cared for her, knowing that she will be loved no matter what. I wanted her to have the father who would walk her down the aisle at her wedding. The father who told her "I love you" or "Don't cry, my baby girl, everything is going to be ok". Or the father that was always there when she would get hurt, at every cry, when she is scared. So many possibilities that she could have.

I looked over to my daughter and noticed she was staring at someone. I followed her gaze, and noticed she was looking at Edward. She went over to him and raised her hand to be picked up. I smiled because she was always front forward about everything.

She leaned close to his ear and whispered something, even thought she really didn't understand the concept of whispering.

"You're cute, and I think my mom likes you." She smiled in his ear.

He had a smile on his face, and now I was blushing. Did I really like him? Would he accept me after everything that happened?

Emmet came over and noticed something.

"Awe, look at Bella blushing." He said laughing his booming laugh that it almost felt like the mall was shaking.

Everyone was looking at me and it made me more uncomfortable than ever. He had to ruin the moment.

Edward looked over to me and smiled, that made me lose a single thought. It was like I was speechless. It was like he took over everything, my thinking, my movements, and what I wanted to say. I closed my eyes trying to get back to normal; thank god it worked because I would have looked silly.

We had everything we needed for Lizze to stay with me at home, but what I couldn't miss was school. I needed to be in school in order to compete. Where does this leave Lizze with? I don't have any family here, and I want going to incovience anyone to take care of her. I couldn't leave school, I needed to do something.

I looked over to Alice and asked, "Alice do you know any good daycare?" I asked shyly. I didn't know this place very well, but they had been here for 2 years. Maybe I can get some information from them.

"Why?" she asked sweetly.

"Since I need to be in school and I cannot leave school to watch. I need someone to watch her while I am at school, and since my brother will be going back to his family. I don't have anyone to take care of her while I am at school. So I thought maybe you knew a place where I can send her."

"You don't have to worry about that because my mother will watch her for you."

I couldn't do that to her mother, and I didn't even meet her mother and she didn't even ask.

" I know this will work and I know she will say yes no matter what, so you are taken care of." She smiled at me.

"Alice, I don't even know your mother."

"Speaking of my mother, mom can you come here?" Alice said looking at this mysterious person. As she made her way over, I had a good look at her.

She had caramel hair color, with eyes of gold like the rest of the family. Something about this person told me she was different then other mothers. She had a vibe of a mother, who loved her kids very much.

"You must be Esme Cullen" I said looking at her with shock plastered across her face.

Here I go again, I don't know how I knew this but I did, and it was weird. It was like I knew the person but I didn't because I had never met her before. It was like I knew things that no other people were able to do, and that kind of scared me.

"Bella Swan, I hear so much about you." She said shaking my hand, I blushed.

"Look kids I got a call from the school saying that you guys left school, expect for Rose. So I knew where to find you because of Rose. Care to explain to me why Rose is in her room mad, and sad?"

"I guess that would be my fault, Mrs. Cullen. You see she said some things that weren't true about my past and I said some things to her. So I am sorry."

"Sweetie, I don't know you very well, but I would like to get to know you. You don't need to apologize. You stood up for yourself and that matters most of all." Instantly everything I was feeling went away, like she knew how to comfort me.

"Mom Bella has a problem and I am hopping you can help her. She has no one to watch her daughter and I was wondering if you would take her when Bella is in school."

A smile formed across her face, and looked at me.

"Of course I would watch your child. I am going to need details."

"Her name is Elizabeth Mary Swan, and she is 3 years old. Lizze, can you come here for a moment. I want you to meet someone."

She came over to me and smiled at me.

"Lizze, this is Esme and she will be watching you until I finish school. So I am going to need you to be in your best behavior."

I couldn't believe that was easy, I would be dropping her off at their house tomorrow. Alice said I will follow her to her house in the morning.

I noticed that this mall was different then most malls. Down the hall was a dance studio. I went over to the dance studio and looked at it, and gasped.

It was an amazing studio that I had ever seen.

"Bella" someone yelled from the dance studio.

To the far left corner of the room, was someone who was familiar. He made his way over to where I was, I knew him.

"O.M.G, Mikey, it's been centuries since we had seen each other. He looked the same as ever. The only difference was his height and weight.

He had grown taller and he had lost a lot of weight. We use to be dance partners when we were competing.

"Well, well, Bella Swan comes back a different person. Will I get to see you dance you regular routine?" He asked with a pout on his face. Every time we would see each other we had this thing was we would dance.

"I don't have a dance partner." I said trying to lie because there was no way I was going to dance with him. It was just the fact that I still wasn't comfortable with him knowing my past.

"Yes she does." Yelled a voice that I knew too well. The voice that seemed to be familiar was Edward.

What?

"She has me as her dance partner." Edward said looking at me, with love and adoration in his eyes.

Wait, what?

What the hell just happened?

I smiled at him.

"I hope you can keep up with me." I said in a teasing tone.

He took my hand, and felt the connection. It wasn't the cold that made me gasp; it was the current that I had felt. It was stronger as he held me.

Our eyes locked and it was like everything was gone. It was just me and him and nothing else. The way we moved across the floor was flawless, and I am surprised he was able to keep up with me. It was the dance of the Waltz. The way we both moved was something that I had never experienced. It wasn't forced and it wasn't thought about it. It was like we were expressing something to each other but what?

Was I made for him?

**a/n review,, let me know what you think,,,,,, follow me on twitter.. fdaleny214**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**R.P.O.V (Rose)**

What the hell just happened? Why did I have to open my big mouth? I should have taken Alice's vision more seriously, but why I couldn't let it go again. It was like it was nagging me a lot. All I wanted to do was to protect my family and my husband. I didn't like the fact that there was a human coming into our lives with her daughter by her side.

When I had seen the child there I lost it because all I ever wanted was a child, and I being jealous did something that was wrong. I wanted to go over to her and apologize to her but I never gotten the chance to because she left, with my family behind her.

I had looked at my family and felt guilty, and Edward looking at me with a glare, which would kill anyone in an instant. I can tell just by meeting her for the first time that she changed Edward for the better. He smiles more, and he is never depressed. He became a different person over night and that surprised me a lot.

I had known him to be hard, and not smile unless he was forced to. He would always have a serious face, and never really talked to unless asked a question.

All that change when Alice had let her vision slip of a Bella coming here and changing him for the better and for that I am grateful for that because all I ever wanted for him was the be happy like the rest of us, having his mate (Soul mate) by his side. I wanted to see him smile, I mean really smile, a smile that wasn't forced. I wanted him to realize that his existence was something that he should cherish with her by his side.

In a matter of minutes I had never felt so alone. My family and Bella left and that bothered me a lot. Was I that bad?

Even Emmet left me and he rarely leaves my side. It was like they were all mad and me and I don't blame them, because I am mad at myself. The looks on my family face made me really realize this is not the person to be. I wanted to be more like them, not letting anything really bother me. I wanted to be like Edward to know what people were thinking about besides sex, and other secrets. I wanted to get to understand the person from their mind instead of judging them from the outside. Even thought Edward couldn't read her mind, I knew it bothered him a lot, but understood what people went through during their life. He basically knew them before they knew themselves. I wanted to be that life that so I don't judge a person the wrong way. I wanted to be a person who really understands what people felt and what they went through.

Everyone single human is different and that what makes their lives so much different then living the normal human life knowing the different experiences they faced was who they will become or destined to be.

I don't know what goes on in peoples mind or in their lives, but who am I to judge.

I shouldn't be judging her that way because it had happen to me so many years ago. The only difference between the both of us was that I knew who my attacker was and she didn't and to the fact that she got pregnant on that day. I was left to die in my own blood until Carlisle had found me on the street almost dead. He had changed me that night and that is something I would never forget. It was hard to leave my life and family behind and knowing the real reason I had become this way.

I don't regret ever being changed because I had gained a new life. I had new parents and a new husband and mate, Emmet, and including a brother and a sister to the mix.

I had to call my mom to pick me up from school because the family had taken the car and I wasn't going to run at vampire speed and risk getting caught.

"Mom, I am sorry. I said things to Bella that wasn't even true and now I feel horrible about what I did to her." I looked at my mom and notice that her eyes were full of disappointed. I would be too if my I had known my daughter did that to someone without getting to know them.

"What happened?" My mother asked me and glaring at me. I know, I know.

I had explained to her about everything. How I said that she was slut and how she should be flawting her daughter in our faces. I had told her how Bella stood up for herself.

"Oh, Sweetie. I know it was hard to see her with a daughter but you should of never had done that. You are going to need to do some graveling to her for the awhile. I will be taking care of her daughter while she is at school and while Bella is in my house you are going to treat her with respect and you are going to apologize. I want her to be comfortable staying at our house."

I already decided that I was going to apologize to her no matter what.

**B.P.O.V**

It was like time did stop. It was just Edward and I dancing. It was like we were made for each other and for no one else.

Looking at him I can picture myself in a blue gown that suits me, and seeing him in a tux. I had always pictured Edward this way and nothing else. The way we moved together made me realize that I would never find a guy like this, who can make me feel whole and making everything in life so much easier.

I looked around and notice that no one was there, giving us the privacy that we both needed, and I don't blame them because I would love to spend more time with him and get to know him. I had tuned everything out, and not noticing the song that was playing.

**Tell him - Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand**

I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh - what if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do

I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by

Should I

Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

Touch him  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's mean to be  
All in time you'll see

I love him  
Of that much I can be sure  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say

I'll

Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
Tonight love will assume its place  
This memory time cannot erase  
Blind faith will lead love where it has to go

Never let him go.

**PS I dont own own this song... !1 **

Listening to this song brought goose bumps to my skin. This is everything that I was feeling for him, how can this be? How can a song make you feel like you are in love?

This song explained everything that I wanted, wanted to tell him how I felt.

I felt a pair of cold hands on my face wiping the tears that seemed to be leaking away. I didn't realize I was crying in front of him. I had never felt so vulnerable, crying in front of Edward, and to the fact that I was in love with a guy who might not even love me back.

He whispered in my ear making me forget why I was crying or what I was feeling.

I smiled at him letting him know I got all my emotions in check, and he returned that smile that I had loved and missed. He made me forget about everything. I couldn't even move, or even think because I felt like I had melted and couldn't regain composer. All he needed to do was to smile and I would turn into this blubbery mesh. He was my drug and I was him. He knew how to make everything better as if he was reading me.

We had stopped dancing and we looked at each other's eyes trying to guess what the other person would say. Totally silence the entire time. Looking at him getting closer to where I was, leaning in for the kiss. My brain was blank, Edward Cullen was kissing me, and I mean really kissing me with so much love and adoration. All I could move was my hands which made their way to his hair that felt good, and to the fact that it felt right. I could pass my hands through his silky hair forever because it would always be a part of him.

**P.S PLEASE REVIEW... FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER.. FDALENY214**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So much has happened with that time frame and I couldn't be any happier. I had found the person who I came to love in the short amount of time. He loved me and I loved him with everything. People say relationships are hard and needs a lot of work. I don't mind all the hard work because when you find the right person you know right away and that is the feeling I am getting from Edward, my boyfriend.

I had learned so much about him and that I was sworn to secretly no matter what. Did I forget to mention that Edward Anthony Cullen and the rest of his family were vampires?

It was summer and school was out for the semester and he was taking me to meet his parents. I had met his sisters and brothers but never his parents. This was a big step I was taking. I had gotten along with his sibling very well and to the fact that Rose ended apologizing to me and I gladly accepted it. I am not the type to hold grudges against any one. She had told me about her past. She had explained that she was raped also but she was saved and had a family to help her. She had almost everything I ever wanted. She had a family that showed her support and loved her and never judged her for anything.

It was her fiancée that had raped her just before she was suppose to get married. She was walking home coming from a friend's home. Across the street was her fiancée talking with guys from work. He had called her to come to him and she did. It was late and she wanted to go home with him. She wanted to feel safe and secure. As she got near him she had smelled alcohol. It was strong on him and had never seen him that way before. His words slurred, tripping just by taking a step, never really seeing clearly. He wasn't making any sense, everything about him was wrong and she knew it. She didn't want to believe that he can turn that way. She believed him and trusted him with everything. She couldn't believe that her future husband could be this evil. The next thing that she knew he was attacking her in the most brutal way ever. He left her on the ground in pain and bleeding.

Now I understand why she is the way she is. It all makes sense when you have all your information. It gave me a better sense of what she went through and to get to know her as a person. I knew she wanted to protect herself and her family when it came to about her life. She couldn't really trust any person expect her family; to her I was an outside and nothing more.

He had parked in front of this amazing house that made my mouth drop. He chuckled giving me an amazing smile that left me speechless. I couldn't be mad at him for making me speechless. He really knows how to dazzle me. I wonder if he would have that effect on any other girl.

Standing in front of his front door were two people. A male, who eyes were gold and blond hair, a female with gold eyes and caramel color hair that matched her very well.

"Hi, my name is Carlisle and I am Edwards father, and this is Esme my wife, Edwards mom." He said shaking my hand. From what I could tell they loved their kids very much and not that I blame them, I do love their family like my own.

I wasn't scared to meet them I was happy to meet them when I did. I didn't mind that I was going to a house full of vampires. I didn't consider them vampires; I mostly consider them more of a normal human family.

Did I forget to say that my daughter's birthday was thrown with success? Well it did, according to Alice she needed to have one. I wasn't allowed to do anything because Alice would threaten in the most ways with a glare that made my beating heart stop beating. She planned everything, from decoration to our outfits.

Before we had gone on summer vacation I was planning on doing her birthday party. I was in the kitchen cooking dinner. I was going to have party here, getting balloons, getting desserts, and everything else I needed to make this come true and make it memorable for my wonderful, beautiful daughter. I wanted her to be happy and to enjoy herself. I wanted this to be about her and nothing else, leaving everything behind. I was going to surprise her.

Alice came into my house scaring me to death. "Bella don't even think about doing anything for her. Let me do her birthday surprise party? Please pretty please?" She asked with a pout in her face which turned into a smile. She came running to me and giving me a hug. "Thank you Bella, you won't regret it. I won't go overboard I promise."

Stupid future seeking vampire, pixie. "Hey you grow to love me."

Hey I couldn't argue with that comment. I do love her, she knows and I wasn't that big of telling her that. She knew my decision so that means that I didn't need to get emotional about it.

Today was the day that we will be celebrating my daughter birthday. Alice came over this morning and started to get us ready. I wasn't allowed to see where the party was being held and she told me that people were coming. I was afraid that she would go overboard. She always did, and that scared me a little. She went to my daughter's room and had gotten her ready, and even cooked us breakfast. I didn't know vampires could even cook expect Emse, who's food was delicious, for a vampire she cooked amazing. She didn't even let me see what she was doing; every time I would try she would glare me. I didn't want to start an argument with her and have everything she did ruined. I wanted everyone to be happy including, my daughter. I didn't notice that it was time for us to leave to the party. Alice had rushed us out of the house into a black stretch limo. I couldn't believe she hired a limo. I was perfectly fine with driving my car to the location of the place, but she wasn't haven't any of it. We had to close our eyes and not peek and every time I would try she would tap me, "eyes close Bella", and beside me I would hear my smart, daughter giggle. "Alice your funny".

"Bella don't get mad, you can open your eyes." I opened my eyes and looked. In front of me was the Cullen house beautiful decorated balloons that had her name on it and the age, lights that lit the driveway, and so much more. The walkway that lead to their backyard were decorated with streamers that were pink and on the floor were mini stepping lights that light every time you had stepped on the, as we got closer you could hear all the murmuring going around. It sounded like a lot of people came. I was only expecting not that many people because we only knew a certain amount of people. Lizze came running to the backyard forgetting that there were people in front of her heading the same way.

"Lizze what did I tell you about running and pushing people". I looked at her with a glare that would scare any 4 yr old her age. She needed to know that I am her mother and that I wanted to protect her in any way possible.

She was jumping up and down during the whole party and she was actually happy. I totally forget about everything in our past, all I could think about was the future that I have with this amazing family, who did this party for her.

She had gotten so many gifts that night. She was totally tired from the party; I had found her on the living room floor sleeping with a new teddy bear.

I knew from this moment on that I could handle everything that came my way. I knew so much more about myself now than I ever know possible. I knew I was ready to share the rest of my life with him and the rest of his family.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER FOR FURTHER UPDATES ON MY STORIES... **


End file.
